Have You Ever Wondered?
by bladewielder05
Summary: Well, Luigi did. And that opened him up to a great lesson from his old friend Pikachu. For pichuplayer's November Contest.


**Welp! Here it is! Another contest entry! This time, to pichuplayer's November Contest. This one is my shortest one yet. Mainly for funsies and whatnot. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and I did managed to include my Mains. You can always be sure that my Mains would be in any of my stories...one way or another...**

* * *

Have You Ever Wondered?

Luigi and Pikachu watched the current tournament match from the large screen TV in the living room as they both sat comfortably on the couch. Despite their initial rival over which Side-B move is better (they decided to agree to disagree. That didn't help when one of the Smashers decided to bring that issue up again for a fight), the two Smashers were great friends. They enjoyed each other's company, whether they were actually doing something together or just relaxing like this. There weren't many people in the mansion that the two could relax with as Pikachu spoke in his own language while Luigi remained shy as ever. As a result of that and the fact that they were part of the Original Twelve, they usually sought each other out. Their eyes stared at the moving figures on the screen, taking in the different movements and techniques the Smashers showered for their audience. Looking at the fluid attacks triggered something in Luigi. Though elders had warned against their youngsters that thinking was a dangerous pastime, the green plumber dared to do the unthinkable. Without lifting his eyes from the screen, Luigi asked his old friend:

"Hey-a, Pikachu?"

"Pi?"

"Have you ever wondered why-a we're here?"

"Pi?" the Electric Mouse Pokémon looked at the green plumber with curiosity and disbelief in his eyes. He sat up. Luigi didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"Why we're here in-a this mansion forced into these-a matches? Is it-a for our own well-being? Is it-a for the entertainment of others? Why would we even come here in the first place?" in all honesty, Luigi had no idea where that came from. He never really thought about things like that before as more important things occupied his mind most of the time. Something about the match on the screen just caused him to open the Pandora's Box of an age-old question.

"Pi. Pika, pika. Pikachu," Pikachu responded. The Pokémon shook his head in mock admonishment.

"What?" Luigi frowned as he finally looked at Pikachu. "I shouldn't-a be asking that question? Why not?"

"Pika, pika, pi."

"But there-a has to be a real answer to it. There's-a no way nobody knows the answer."

"Pikachu. Pi, pika."

"You mean you tried to look for the answer once too?"

"Pika! Pikachu. Pi, pikachu," the Electric Mouse Pokémon nodded sagely.

"But what-a about us? I don't want-a to sound selfish or anything, but it-a doesn't seem fair for a few to suffer for the-a entertainment of the masses."

"Pikachu."

"Yes, I understand that-a _Hunger Games_ was a big hit. I find it a bit cruel though…"

"Pika. Pi, pika, pi, pikachu. Pi, pika. Chu."

"Well…when you put it that-a way…"

"Pikachu. Pika, pika, pi. Pika, pika, pikachu. Pi, pika. Pikachu, chu. Pika," Pikachu crossed his arms and nodded to himself. "Pikachu. Pi, pika. Pikachu." He pointed at Luigi, "Pika! Pikachu! Pi, pika!"

Luigi ducked his head and grinned sheepishly, "Aw, that's not true…"

"Pikachu! Pika, pi, pikachu!"

"I-a guess so…

"Pika. Pika. Pikachu," the Electric Mouse Pokemon gestured with his hands before concluding with a resounding finish. Luigi couldn't help a small chuckle at his friend's spiritedness.

"I understand. Thanks, Pikachu." The two Smashers looked back at the screen just in time to see Mario pose victoriously. "Oh, Mario won. I should go and congratulate him. See you later." Luigi stood up and walked away, his mind a bit lighter after that conversation with his old friend.

Pikachu smiled after the green plumber, proud that he was able to ease Luigi's question. Granted, if it was with any of the newcomers, then they might have completely misunderstood what the Pokemon was saying. Though they were trying their best to learn, Pikachu still felt annoyed about how a simple request of "pass the milk" translates to "screw you" with some of the new fighters, resulting in a huge brawl. That was why many of the newcomers, aside from Greninja, complained how the Pokémon avoided them like the plague. He stretched out on the couch, a yawn erupting from his mouth as the electricity sparked from his cheeks. Pikachu was about to take a nap on the couch (and prevent anybody else from sitting there) when he saw the latest newcomer walking past the couch. With ears perked up in excitement, he leapt off to chase after Cloud. He could make an exception for Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER had a bit more common sense than the other dingbats Pikachu was forced to work with. The Electric Mouse scampered up the Smasher's body to perch on his shoulders with a happy cry, leaving the couch empty for anybody to take up. Cloud didn't mind the Pokémon on his shoulder as he walked outside to his motorcycle.

And take up other Smashers did. Two fighters plopped on opposite sides of the couch without any acknowledgement to the other. They watched as the countdown began for the next match in silence. After a few seconds into the battle Dark Pit turned to look at Link with a smirk.

"Hey, Link. Have you ever wondered why we're here?"

"Damn it, Dark Pit. Don't start that mess again," the Hylian grumbled.

* * *

 **...Welp! Pikachu's sagely advice is up for you guys to interpret! Have fun with that!**


End file.
